Magic School
History Creation Leo Wyatt: Seeing what untrained and untethered magic could do, the destruction of Atlantis being the prime example, the Elders created Magic School. Thousands of years ago, Atlantis was destroyed by Witches whose Magic was untrained, which was also the reason for other catastrophes. These prompted the Elders to create Magic School in order to prevent such destruction to occur again. They shielded and cloaked the school and it's grounds, and they even made it impossible to die there in order to protect the vulnerable students from Demons and Warlocks. However, the only Elder willing to run the school was Gideon, one of the most powerful of them, who proceeded to become the Head of Magic School for thousands of years. 1904 Textbook: All that remains as evidence of his existence are his wand and his legacy of magic. In 1904, the Wizard Rathmere was kidnapped by the Spider Demon, who planned on feeding on him and his magic. However, Magic School somehow came in possession of Rathmere's wand and left it on display in the library and was used to locate Rathmere but didn't work because he was already dead . They also dedicated a page in a textbook to him so students could read and study about him. It is also likely that a few of Rathmere's five-hundred spells and potions were studied in Magic School. 2003 to 2004 Gideon: It started innocently enough with a couple of pranks. Setting the rats loose from the Pied Piper. Turning the North Dorm into a gingerbread house. Kids! By 2003, Magic School had acquired many professors, including Mrs. Winterbourne, Mr. Feeney and Miss Donovan. Gideon was also still the Headmaster and continued to protect and run the school. During that year, some of the students began to make pranks by using their magic, such as transforming the North Dorm into a gingerbread house and setting the rats loose from the Pied Piper. However, one student, the Telepath Zachary, used his power to tap into the powers of Herman, a Conjuror. Using Herman's power, Zachary summoned the Headless Horseman from The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. The Horseman targeted what his Conjuror considered evil, which, aswell as thieves, included teachers. One by one, the Horseman decapitated the teachers, who didn't die because of the enchantment on the school. Fortunately, the Charmed Ones arrived and vanquished him before the school could be closed down. They were beheaded when they cast the spell to Vanquish the Horseman but then were reatached when he was Vanquished. Zachary soon left to spend more time with his family. After this, the school was visited frequently by the Halliwell Sisters. School description Leo Wyatt: ...and there's classes in telekinesis, spellcasting, medieval weaponry... Magic School is a place where young or novice witches or good supernatural beings learn to improve their magical craft and history. There are classes for students in telekinesis, spell-casting, potion-making, astral projection, medieval weaponry and also basic classes like literature. It is magically protected so that no evil can enter in order to protect the often vulnerable students. On one occasion, the Headless Horseman is magically created and begins to decapitate faculty, staff and students. Fortunately the school is also magically protected so that no one can be hurt or killed while on premises, and the Horseman's effects are returned to normal. Magic School is originally run by Gideon but after it is revealed that he seeks to kill one of the Charmed Ones' child (Wyatt Halliwell), Wyatt's father, Leo kills Gideon thus leaving the school to close. However, Paige Matthews is able to stand up for the necessity of the school, and reluctantly take over as headmistress. After almost a year of being headmistress, Paige sought a life away from magic, and after recently becoming a mortal again, Leo gladly took over for her. Overrun by Demons With the revival of the demon Zankou, the school later becomes deserted by its students and teaching staff due to the protection shield against evil and death becoming broken. This leads to demons taking over the school to use as their base of operations. During their stay there, several calculating demons resurrect the original Source. Fortunately, soon after his revival, The Source is vanquished once again by The Charmed Ones. When Billie Jenkins and Christy Jenkins betray the Charmed Ones, Magic School becomes their base of operations, alongside their (demonic) knowledgeable assistant Dumain, who is working on behalf of The Triad. Reclaimed by the Charmed Ones After the events of the finale, the sisters reclaim Magic School for the side of good where Leo continues to teach the next generation. The school is the setting of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop's wedding, presided over by the Angel of Destiny. Structure The school is mainly focused in the library, some classrooms and the main hallway, which is said to be endlessly long. It also has dungeons, student homes, and a nursery where they nurture magical infants. At one point, Phoebe has also been in a cave where she went on a vision quest with a female student named Enola. In the book "Leo Rising", it is also revealed that the school has a room that is separate from the school and is not protected from demons. Staff Members *Gideon - Former Headmaster *Paige Matthews - Former Headmistress *Leo Wyatt - Headmaster *Mrs. Winterbourne - Nursery Teacher *Sigmund - Gideon's Assistant and Advanced Magic Professor *Drake dè Mon - Former Literature Professor *Ms. Donovan - Librarian and Literature Assistant *Mr. Monkeyshines - Former Literature Professor *Unidentified Corporealisation Teacher - Corporealisation Professor *Mr. Feeney - Telekinesis Professor Known Classes *Advanced Combat (Unknown teacher) *Advanced Orbing (Unknown teacher) *Astral Projection (Unknown teacher) *Corporealisation (Unidentified Corporealisation Teacher) *History of Magic (Unknown teacher) *Literature (Mr. Monkeyshines, Drake de Mon) *Medieval Weaponry (Unknown teacher) *Modern Magic (Taught by Leo Wyatt) *Potion Making (Unknown teacher) *Spellcasting (Unknown teacher) *Telekinesis (Taught by Mr. Feeney) *Telekinetic-Orbing (Taught by Leo Wyatt) Students *Zachary - Telepath (left the school) *Enola - Shaman (graduated) *Slick - Shapeshifter *Quentin *Herman - Conjurer *Sara - Telekinetic Witch *Simon *Duncan - Witch *Ben (part-time teacher) *Eddie Mullen (former student) *Dan Mullen (former student) *Ryan - Witch (Leo's student) *Jen - Witch (Leo's student) *Matthew Halliwell - Whitelighter/Witch *Wyatt Halliwell - Whitelighter/Witch Trivia *In the book "Leo Rising", it is interesting to note that one of the classes in Magic School, "Modern Magic", is based around Warren Witches, which means that the Charmed Ones and their family history is studied in Magic School. References Category:Magical locations